Edstoppable
Edstoppable 'is a Ed Edd n Eddy movie by Casimus Prime. Plot The movie opens with Wayne Christian, an EVXR conductor who has a restraining order against his wife, Diane. He arrives at the station where he is assigned to his partner Francis Drake, a 10 year experience railroader. At Quincy Yard, a train has failed to be moved off a specific track for a kid's field trip. One of the two engineers named Rusty climbs onboard to move it, but hops out to set a switch. When he hops out, the independent deactivates and the train speeds off. Elsewhere, Wayne and Francis board engine 5572 to pick up their cargo. Just then, yardmaster Chelsea Hamilton arrives with a crapload of pizza for the kids only to learn of the train's run and that the train had no air brakes. She instructs him and his partner, Chipper to hop on the south track and catch up to it. She then calls Ted to throw a sider switch, much to his excitement. Arriving at the Ottawa Curve, Francis tries to get to know Wayne better. At the switch, Ted and the two men come to realize that the train is not a coaster, it's under power!!!!!! She tries to call the corporate office in New York, but no answer. After picking up the cargo, 5572 is instructed by dispatch to get to a siding and sit tight. Francis says that they won't fit because Wayne picked up two cars too many. Chelsea gets corporate on the phone and speaks to VP of Train Operations, Charlie Percy. He devises a plan to stop 888 (the train's nickname) by putting another train in front of it, only to result in the death of senior employee John Stewart. She, at first, tells him to not plan on derailing it because it's carrying propane and liquid nitrogen and derailing it could kill thousands. They get off at a siding and uncouple their cargo and get back on the main in reverse. Their plan is to couple to the back and brake, hopefully slowing it down enough for one of them to hop on top of the cars to the engine, stopping it. Percy overhears their plan to stop 888 and threatens their jobs because he doesn't want to destroy a train so that way an engineer can play "hero". Francis says he already got his 90 day firing notification in the mail 89 days ago. He then tells Chelsea to get them off or she can consider herself shit-canned too. Catching up, they hook on to 888, causing Wayne to break his arm. Francis hops out and breaks each car, hoping to slow it down. Back in 5572, the brakes blow. Just as they give up, Ted drives up in his car and tells Wayne to jump on. He then races him to the nose of 888 where he climbs a rail ladder, gets in the cab and bring 888 to a stop. After the accident, Wayne is reunited with his wife and has a child on the way, Francis is promoted and now retired, Chelsea is promoted to VP of Train Operations, Percy's old job, and Rusty and Chipper are currently working....in the fast food buisness. Quotes *'Francis: This ain't training. In training they give you an F, out here you die. *'Wayne': We green sheet it and it's my ass! Come on, give me a break. *'Chelsea': Get back in your car and hop back on the main. I want a set of eyes on that train. *'Ted': You got em'. Roger that. *'Charlie': I'm not risking this company just because some engineer wants to play "hero"! Get them off the main or you can consider yourself shit-canned too! *'News reporter': The train is increasing in speed. Trivia *Ted's ringtone is the same as Ned's from Unstoppable. *Prime plays his favorite character from the film. *The train was originally going to be called the Heavy Haul Hunter or, it's nickname, HHH.